


Otra oportunidad

by Spanish_Shipper



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Esta es una historia que hice en wattpad y la paso aquí, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanish_Shipper/pseuds/Spanish_Shipper
Summary: Después de que turbo fuera derrotado por ralph,se despierta en un sitio y se dio cuenta de que el mundo le dio otra oportunidad.
Relationships: King Candy | Turbo/Vanellope von Schweetz





	1. Chapter 1

Narra ???

Oscuridad....solo siento oscuridad. Supongo que todo acabo para mi. Asi acabo el gran turbo....derrotado por un gorilla sin cerebro. Supongo que seria normal este final para mi,fui un cretino con todos.

Pero entonces una luz apareció delante de mi,una luz calida y maternal. Me decia que era el juego en si,tan desesperado estoy como para creermelo....supongo que lo estoy. Me dijo que me iba a dar otra oportunidad,que llevaba tanto tiempo dentro del juego que ya pertenecia a este. Pero me dijo que me tenia que portar bien.

Bueno....si es lo que debo hacer,lo tendre que hacer.

Sali de la luz como si un túnel fuera....siento que vuelvo a estar vivo,que vuelvo a tener cuerpo.

Vida nueva.....

Continuara....


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La continuación del capítulo introductorio

Narra turbo:

Abri los ojos,mi cuerpo se sentia pesado,por lo que solo podia mirar al techo.

Esta dentro de un volcán y lo sabia porque estaba viendo el cráter. Al instante sabia donde estaba,estaba donde ralph me derroto.

Otra vez intente levantarme y cuando lo logre me cai al suelo y como tengo problemas de ira dije.....¡JODER OS ODIO PIERNAS DE MIERDA! Pero al rato recapacite y me tape la boca. 

Otra vez me levante y esta vez me mantuve de pie,y pude salir de ese volcán.

Princesita.....la venganza es dulce.....¡juego eso diria si fuera malo! Dije eso por si el juego me podia borrar,asi que con la boca cerrada me fui camino al castillo.

Continuará....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os dije que son capítulos cortos 
> 
> Como ven ya salio uno de mis headcanon y lo que no puse es que cuando se enfada le sale la voz del rey candy y aunque tengan voces parecidas aquí tiene una voz diferente si es turbo o si se enfada y suena como el rey candy


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del capítulo anterior

Turbo se encontraba de camino hacia el castillo de la princesa vanellope, el cual le perteneció al él durante un período de tiempo. 

Él sólo pensaba que iba a decir al llegar allí, no iba a gritar, "hey, soy turbo y he vuelto de entre los muertos para hablar con vuestra princesa" sonaba bastante raro, y no quería cagarla con la presentación.

Ya en el castillo, solo suspiro y puso su mano en la puerta.

Voy a entrar de una vez dijo el corredor de carreras bastante confiado, pero cuando iba a abrir la gran puerta hecha de caramelos, su cuerpo la transpaso como si de un glitch se tratase.

Ahí, tirado en el suelo de la gran instancia se quedó en silencio mientras que todos los presentes lo miraban, normal, había salido de la nada.

Continuará....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ven ahora turbo está probando de su propia medicina y es un glitch, como hizo él con la pobre vanellope.


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La continuación del capítulo anterior

Narra turbo:

Vanellope y el resto se encontraban mirándome como si hubiera salido de la nada y a decir verdad eso era cierto. Había atravesado la puerta como un glitch de mierda y ahora todos seguro que se estaban riendo de mí por dentro.

"disculpen por haber entrado así"

Nadie hablaba, parecía que todos estaban shock al verme. Seguro que no se esperaban verme de nuevo después de haberme visto calzinar como un mosquito hacia la luz. Eso fue literalmente lo que pasó, fui un jodido bicho que fue hacia la muerte.

"seguro que todos no se esperaban al tonto de turbo o" ahí su voz empezaba a glitchearse y a sonar como una mezcla de turbo y rey candy "al dulce rey candy ¿verdad? Cierto cierto debería estar muerto"

Al fin después de que nadie hablará y el resto se vieran como asustados, Vanellope fue la primera en hablar

"es verdad que creíamos que estabas muerto tolai, este no era tu juego, pero seguro que implantaste bien tus datos que el juego te considera ahora parte de él"

¿Tolai? Tenía ganas de gritar y decirle que no me llamará así pero de la nada la voz de una mujer empezó a sonar y era cálida, era una voz familiar.

"cierto, he revivido a turbo, pienso darle otra oportunidad para ser mejor y tu Vanellope vas a enseñarle como. Espero que no defraudes al juego"

Vanellope se veía igual de sorprendida que yo, pero parece que tendré que estar a su lado. 

Continuará....


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La continuación del capítulo anterior

Narra Vanellope:

Increíble, iba todo fantástico para mí, soy la presidenta de sugar rush, tengo muchos amigos y puedo correr en el juego de carreras de Internet cuando la tienda cierra y ahora debo hacer de niñera de un hombre bajo gruñón con cara de no haberse bañado en años.

Intentaba no hablar con él y llevarlo a un lugar donde vivir que no fuera el castillo, tenerlo cerca me daba escalofríos y malos recuerdos. Quería llevarlo a donde vivía antes y seguro que él ya habrá visto ese sitio.

Cuando al fin llegamos allí, turbo se veía bastante sorprendido y con cara de pocos amigos como siempre.

"¿me estas jodiendo princesa? Este sitio es donde mori.... ¡Y NO TIENE GRACIA!"

No se le veía muy contento la verdad pero no se me ocurría otro sitio mejor.

"no quiero defraudar al juego y aun no tengo ganas de que vivas en el castillo así que te quedarás aquí te guste o no cara burro"

Creo que lo de burro no le hizo mucha gracia, su cara se estaba poniendo igual de roja que su "T" en el casco.

"¿¡BURRO?! SOY BASTANTE ELEGANTE PARA LA ÉPOCA EN LA QUE ME DISEÑARON"

Me hacia gracia que estuviera gritando con la voz del rey candy, sonaban las "s" como "z" y su cara parecía un chupachups de fresa.

"lo siento ¿vale? Pero espero que te guste quedarte aquí porque estarás por unos cuantos días"

Deje a turbo en la distancia mientras que él gritaba cosas extrañas, no llegué a enterarme muy bien de lo que decía.

"¡ESTÚPIDA GLITCH!" se empezó a glitchear como pude ver escondida desde lejos aunque no pudiera escuchar lo que diga "parece que sigo siendo yo también un glitch"

Continuará....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darme más gracias por actualizar esto más seguido aunque no lo esté leyendo nadie ajio ajio


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación

Narra turbo:

Me encontraba solo donde Vanellope me dejó, era el volcan de cola donde me había regenerado, así que después de gritar unas cuantas cosas con la voz del rey candy, me fui a ver que había por ahí. Encontré una cama de más o menos mi tamaño, la verdad es que Vanellope y yo somos muy parecidos en la altura, ambos somos chibi. También había como una especie de carretera en forma de "o" aunque sin coche no me era útil.

Quería ver si había una ducha por algún lado pero al estar en un mundo de caramelos solo encontré lagos de chocolate. Así que volví a dentro y me quité la chaqueta y los pantalones y me tumbé. Hacía bastante calor para estar aquí.

Narra Vanellope:

La corredora presidenta llegó bastante rápido al castillo, se le notaba nerviosa por alguna razón.

"¿¡amargado?! necesito tu ayuda, ¿donde estás?"

Intentaba encontrar a la bola verde amargada pero no lo encontraba por el castillo. Después de gritar un poco, al fin llegó la especie de mayordomo de amargura.

"¿si Vanellope? Se te nota tensa ¿turbo te hizo algo?" su voz monótona no mostraba alguna emoción pero se notaba que estaba preocupado de alguna manera.

"no me hizo nada pero necesito ver los códigos, rápido sin preguntas"

Bill el amargado no quiso preguntar porque ya que Vanellope también podía dar bastante miedo cuando se enfadaba como el antiguo rey falso. Así que sin dudar la llevó hacia allí, y lo que vió no le gustó nada.

"el código del rey candy ha sido remplazado.... Por uno de turbo.... El juego tenía razón" Vanellope no se notaba feliz al ver un gran código rojo con letras blancas que ponía TURBO, se encontraba bastante cerca de su código por alguna razón pero decidió ignorar eso.

"bien Bill, creo que ya se que hacer para ayudar al juego"

Continuará....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno no quedó mal pero tampoco bien xdxd


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigamos con esta historia de Vanellope y turbo

Narra Vanellope:

Después de meditarlo por cinco minutos me fui de nuevo con turbo, no debería dejarlo solo, no podría pensar lo que podría hacer si lo dejo sin nadie. Debería hablar esto con Ralph ya que es mi mejor amigo pero no se si al juego le gustaría.

Ya después de aparcar mi coche fuera del volcan de cola light me metí dentro y lo que encontré ahí dentro no fue muy agradable para la vista.

"¡aaaaah! ¡Ponte algo de ropa asqueroso!" vi a turbo con solo su casco y unos calzones mientras estaba tumbado en la cama que solía ser mía.

"hola su majestad, ¿no le han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar? Como te fuiste tan rápido de aquí y no vi ninguna ducha decidí quitarme la ropa. Como puedes ver mi sudadera y pantalones de corredor son bastantes gruesos para este volcan y con ellos me habría asado"

Dicho así tenía razón, debería haber avisado antes de entrar pero no me lo iba a esperar medio empelotado

"ya cierto este lugar no es el más fresco del mundo, solía vivir aquí cuando era un glitch"

Turbo se percató de eso y su cara se empezó a cambiar de una tranquila a una de enfadado

"¿¡aquí era donde te escondias maldita glitch?!" se le nota a bastante alterado y su cuerpo empezaba a glitchearse bastante, me recuerda cuando me pasaba a mi.

"por favor turbo relájate, se lo mucho que duele eso y si no te tranquilas te pondrás peor"

Turbo hizo lo que le dije, empezó a respirar hondo y a calmarse y su cuerpo dejó de glitchearse a lo loco.

"¿ves? Bueno quería hablar de tu código, tu código si esta en el juego, como este nos dijo"

Turbo arqueo una ceja como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento

"¿no confías en tu propio juego princesa glitch? Eso no suena muy divertido para tu juego"

"no es eso... Pero creía que seguiría el rey candy y no tu nombre. Cuando yo hice eso en Internet...." rápidamente me tape la boca y turbo me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿te has metido en otro juego? No me digas que has hecho como yo" empezó a reírse como un loco y aunque aún siga en calzoncillos y con su casco, yo también empecé a reír a lo loco.

"ya, si me metí en un juego en el Internet pero solo estoy allí cuando la tienda cierra. Mi código también está en ese juego para poder regenerarme"

Turbo dejo de reírse y se secó una lagrima que le caía del ojo

"veo que en eso somos iguales, tal vez no esté tan mal que seas tu la que me vayas a cambiar"

Yo me moleste un poco, me sacudi mi suéter y le mire firmemente

"no soy igual que tú, tu lo hiciste para boicotear el otro juego, yo estoy allí para pasarlo bien. No creas que por ayudarte seremos amigos"

Y como llegué, me salí de allí. Agarre mi coche y me puse de destino el castillo. Pero quizás turbo tiene parte de razón. Yo también me salí de mi juego para ir a otro como hizo él.

Continuará....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esta es la parte más larga hasta ahora, disfrutala bien


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por ahora seguimos con esta historia

Narrador:

Vanellope se encontraba pensativa sobre lo que habló con turbo. Necesitaba hablar de eso con un amigo así que cuando la tienda cerró, fue corriendo a buscar a Ralph.

Fue a su juego y allí no estaba así que fue al tapper que es donde suele estar normalmente, y allí se lo encontró sentado y bebiendo mientras hablaba con alguien. Me acerqué a él bastante tranquila para no levantar sospechas.

"¡hola comandante descerebrao! ¿Que tal te va?"

"hola presidenta pequeñaja, me encontraba aquí tomando algo para descansar... Que raro es verte aquí y no en ese juego de carreras de Internet"

Me senté a su lado para poder hablar mejor porque claro no me iba a quedar de pie.

"es que Ralph necesitaba hablar con un viejo amigo como tú. Sugar rush puede ser bastante potente y me dejó agotada"

Ralph se rió por lo bajo y a mi también me salió una risita.

"a ver ¿cual es el problema peque?"

Tome aire y me subí a su oreja, el problema de ser chibi, y le dije más o menos todo sobre turbo. De golpe se levantó del taburete bastante nervioso.

"¿¡QUE TURBO HA VUELTO?!"

todo el bar de tapper se giro de golpe a vernos y tuve que hacer callar a Ralph.

"shhh shhh granduñon, si turbo ha vuelto pero no hace falta que lo grites a los cuatro vientos"

Después de eso se sentó y me miró bastante serio. Daba miedo con ese cuerpo y esa cara.

"¿no te habrá hecho daño? ¿Estás bien?"

"si Ralph estoy bien, no me ha hecho daño si quitamos esa vez que lo vi casi desnudo. El juego le dio otra oportunidad y yo como te he dicho debo ayudar al juego de alguna manera"

Ralph seguía bastante serio pero ya no se le notaba preocupado.

"así que el código de turbo está implantado en el juego... Pues peque como tu código en ese juego de Internet. Aunque si el juego quiere, tendrás que hacer caso nos guste o no..."

Tomo aire por un momento y luego su cara cambió a una de mearse de la risa.

"¿como que medio desnudo? Ay pobre la princesa mocos"

Vanellope solo pudo golpearlo en el hombro y reírse un poco ante eso. Después pidió algo para beber porque lo necesitaba.

Mientras con turbo

Este se encontraba solo y aburrido, no se acordaba de gran cosa de cuando era el rey candy, solo recuerda que odiaba a Vanellope por ser un glitch, esconderse de él y la luz cálida que lo "mató" le gustaría saber porque, quizás sus recuerdos estaban ocultos o estaban desactivados.

Pero turbo no quería seguir ahí metido y aunque ahora fuera un glitch necesitaba estirar el cuerpo un poco, y nada mejor que ir a buscar un coche nuevo para él.

"Oh si.... Turbotastic"

Agarró su camisa de tirantes y se la puso, luego su chaqueta de carreras y luego los pantalones y los zapatos y se puso camino hacia la fabrica de autos. Era momento para ser un poco libre.

Continuará....


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo anterior pudimos ver lo que hicieron turbo y Vanellope

Narra turbo:

Iba de camino hacia la fábrica de autos, necesitaba uno ya que correr era una de las pocas cosas que le hacían feliz aparte de ver a Vanellope sufriendo, pero el juego no podía enterarse de eso.

Vanellope no se encontraba por ningún lado así que cuando llegó a la fábrica, se disponía a entrar cuando de golpe su cuerpo se glitcheo y se teletransportó al interior de esta.

"¿así que esto es lo que siente Vanellope cuando se glitchea y se teletransporta? Se siente raro pero me gusta"

Ya dentro de su destino se puso a elegir el coche, ninguno era de su agrado hasta que vió uno rojo con detalles dorados que le llamó la atención. Era de su gusto, era turbotastic como él diría. Así que se puso a armar ese coche.

"vamos a ver.... ¿Como mierdas se monta eso?"

Turbo no tenía idea de cómo se hacía un coche, ya que un recuerdo vago le vino y era sobre él robando el coche antiguo de Vanellope para quedárselo como el rey candy. Así que intentó hacer el coche a su manera y ver como queda todo.

"a ver debo poner los dulces en un lado y la mierda en otro lado"

Intentó hacer eso y bueno logró cambiar las cosas, luego tuvo que mezclarlo todo y al final cocinar el coche. No es el más fuerte de todos pero logró hacerlo bien. Al final solo quedaba decorarlo.

"bien, debo decorar a esta preciosidad. Nena voy a ponerte preciosa"

Y aunque puso mucho rojo y dorado, se veía como una bala roja con relámpagos y quedaba precioso. Turbo estaba encantado con el resultado, solo le quedaba subirse y ponerse a conducir.

"ya era hora de conducir de nuevo, princesa glitch, no me podrás parar"

Él se puso listo para conducir, y salió disparado como un rayo, se encontraba feliz y con adrenalina por sus pixeles. Justo iba de camino a la montaña de cola light por si acaso el juego querría que Vanellope supiera donde estaba, cuando se encontró con gente de azúcar.

"vaya vaya, un error del juego con cara de babosa"

"vamos taffyta, este no se merece estar aquí"

Turbo se encontraba acorralado, no sabía que hacer.

"¡joder mierda! Dejarme en paz, estúpidos azucarados"

Y sin saber como, la ira le hizo glitchear y pudo esquivarlos, pero no duró mucho ya que empezaron a seguirlo.

Continuará....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno un poco de acción mientras Vanellope no está. No es el mejor pero ey relleno(?


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos viendo las aventuras de turbo

Narra turbo:

Me encontraba escapando de esos dos, por alguna razón me querían hacer daño y eso me ponía enfadado y nervioso a la vez. 

"¡joder dejarme en paz!" 

Mi voz era claramente la del rey candy y aunque intento evitar eso con mi voz normal, aún tengo problemas con la "s" y la "z" 

Al estar tan nervioso y enfadado, empecé a glitchear como un loco, mi cuerpo ardía como si mil cuchillas me estuvieran apuñalando, mi coche iba a lo loco e intentaba conducir pero los pixeles de glitch no me dejaban ver con claridad. 

Sin darme cuenta me había teletransportado gracias a mis glitches y había dejado atrás a esos dos, pero aún seguía con ese dolor. Hasta que recordé las palabras de Vanellope de relajarme si esto me pasaba. 

"a ver princesa confiare en ti" 

Respire hondo y aunque apretaba mis dientes con mucha fuerza, me había relajado y ya me encontraba mejor. Al desaparecer los glitches de mi cuerpo pude ver que estaba delante del volcan de cola light, así que metí dentro el coche conmigo y decidí tumbarme un rato en la antigua cama de la princesa glitch. 

"estupi... Enda princesa.... ¿Donde mierdas te encuentras?" 

Intentaba esperarla ya que el juego por mucho que lo odie admitir, si quiero seguir viviendo debo estar con ella, pero es difícil de cumplir cuando Vanellope está desaparecida la mayoría del tiempo. 

Así que me dispuse a quedarme en calzones y dormir un poco porque eso me dejo agotado. Me quite todo y deje mi casco junto con la ropa, que aunque no esté muy bien doblada, no es que alguien fuera a estar aquí conmigo aparte de mi. Así que me acurruque en la cama con mi cuerpo gris al aire y mi cabeza sin mi casco y me puse a dormir. 

Continuará...


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya llegamos al capitulo 10

Narra Vanellope:

Después de estar un rato en tappers con Ralph, y de haberlo pensado bien, supongo que el juego querría que tuviera a turbo cerca para poder ayudarlo bien, y aunque aún tengo malos recuerdos cuando está cerca mía, si le dejo dormir en el castillo, podría Bill tenerlo cerca y vigilado.

Fui derecha a mi juego porque estaba a punto de abrir las recreativas y me gustaría ver a turbo y asegurarme de que seguía metido en el volcan de cola light. No es que la idea sonara apetecible pero debía llevarlo rápidamente al castillo antes de que todo se pusiera en marcha.

Nada más llegar al volcan grité:

"hey caraculo ¿puedo pasar?"

Pero no recibí respuesta alguna, quizás algún ruido indescriptible, parecía una especie de ronquido, así que pensé que se habría quedado dormido. Así que de una me metí dentro.

Allí pude ver a turbo durmiendo con solo unos calzones y aunque la imagen mental no era muy agradable, verlo sin su casco me llamó la atención. La mayoría de su cabeza no tenía pelos, quizás algunos sueltos bastantes graciosos, pero arriba del todo había una pequeña mata, muy parecida a un gato tumbado en su gran calvorota. Por curiosidad me acerque para tocar eso mientras dormía, pero cuando acerqué la mano lo suficiente, turbo agarró mi mano súper rápido.

"¿princesa a donde iba esa mano?"

Nerviosa simplemente intente forjacear para que soltará mi mano, turbo vio mis intenciones y la soltó rápidamente haciendo que me cayera de culo al suelo.

"¡solo quería levantarte idiota! Debes ir al castillo rápidamente y.... " me di cuenta entonces del coche que se encontraba dentro del volcan y no era el mío. "¿que pasa con ese coche? ¿¡Has salido del volcan turbutt?!"

La cara de turbo se veía molesta y fea como siempre, pero el miedo que tengo dentro por alguna razón desapareció de golpe.

"y que pasa si he salido, necesitaba airearme y correr en coche es lo que más me apasiona, glitch, no iba a estar aquí metido siempre"

Y a decir verdad tenía razón, no podía dejarlo aquí siempre.

"por eso he venido a buscarte para que vayas al castillo, he pensado que el juego querría que te tuviera cerca y mejor vigilado"

Turbo molesto me dijo que me saliera y cuando terminó de vestirse me gritó de nuevo para decirme que estaba listo. Agarró su auto y como un rayo se fue al castillo. Yo hice lo mismo pero en vez de ir al castillo fui a la pista de carreras, el arcade estaba a punto de abrir y tenía que estar lista.

Narra turbo:

Se encontraba ya en el castillo junto con el amargado Bill. Ambos no se veían muy felices juntos.

"¿y tu no vas a animar a Vanellope? ¿No eres como una especie de mayordomo enano?"

Y aunque yo no sea el más alto de todos los juegos, un poco de insultos de ese modo me hacen sentir más relajado.

"soy un npc, no puedo correr ni hacer nada interesante, no sé darán cuenta de que no estoy"

Yo solo suspiré y seguí mirando las paredes del castillo, ya no eran salmon pero el color menta tampoco me desagrada.

Continuará....


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es la más larga hasta ahora que tengo aquí.

Narra turbo:

Aburrido de ver las paredes de color menta, me levanté rápidamente del suelo y Bill me miró con su mirada perdida. Ya levantado me puse a dar una vuelta por el castillo para ver que había cambiado aquí y como no, Bill iba al lado mía.

Habían bastantes habitaciones que no recordaba, tengo los recuerdos bastante glitchados y cada vez que intento recordar algo me duele la cabeza.

En una de esas habitaciones había una gran cama rosita, para mí sería salmón pero supongo que es el cuarto de Vanellope, así que para ella sería rosa. La cama parecía cómoda pero sabiendo que Bill no me dejaría tumbarme simplemente la ignore.

"si quieres dormir.... Hay un cuarto cerca para invitados...."

No me acostumbraba a su voz monótona pero la idea de seguir durmiendo un poco más sonaba tentadora.

"¿un cuarto? Está bien, ¡llevame allí!"

Bill suspiró y me llevó hacia un cuarto, al igual que el de Vanellope era amplio pero la cama era un pelin más pequeña. Sin dudarlo dos veces me tiré a la cama y era bastante agradable y te entraba ganas de dormir. Me glitchee un poco antes de quedarme dormido, porque me encontraba pesado y cansado por alguna razón.

Narra Vanellope:

Las carreras siempre vienen bien para despejar la mente, pero por alguna razón no podía quitarme la cara de turbo de mi cabeza. Quería concentrarme en la carrera pero la sonrisa amarilla y brillante no podía desaparecer de mi cabezota. Supongo que esto me esta afectando demasiado y no debería darle tantas vueltas al asunto, si turbo me intenta hacer daño el juego podrá eliminar su código base.

Es cierto, su código.... Se encontraba apartado del resto y no estaba conectado a nada, mientras siga así no podrá salir de sugar rush porque es un glitch, una falla que no debería existir. Por ahora todo irá bien y no debo preocuparme.

Solo debo seguir concentrada en la carrera y ganarla. Solo debo ganarla.

Soy la mejor corredora de sugar rush, la mejor.

Continuará....

**Author's Note:**

> Para empezar esto es el inicio para que sepan como revive y eso a partir de esto el canon me lo paso por el forro y verán como intento con partes cortas actualizar esto a la vez que lo actualizo en wattpad


End file.
